


Spellbound

by Mercy_DerevkoSD6



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Handcuffs, Love, Making Love, PWP without Porn, Passion, Post-Series, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_DerevkoSD6/pseuds/Mercy_DerevkoSD6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Tess/Oliver one-shot was written for my friend, Julie's birthday! In this post-finale ficlet, there are love cuffs...per request!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spellbound

 

 

[ ](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v243/ParadiseKendra/Banners/SpellboundBanner500.jpg)

Banner by me!  
~o~o~

 

 

________________________________________

**Spellbound**

[Their story doesn't end.]

________________________________________

 

Her hands move slowly, caressing the smooth skin of his shoulders. His hands struggle to touch her as they remain locked inside the fur-lined handcuffs. He needs more of her. She rocks her hips in a torturously euphoric rhythm, drawing his focus to her breasts - making him crazy. He tries shifting out of the awkward angle, but she denies him. He can feel the inner fever burn up his insides.

Tess wraps her legs around him and arches her back, tightening her grip on his hips. She firmly shuts her eyes and bites her own lip to calm herself, allowing only a light whimper to slip past her sealed lips.

Oliver looks up at her, watching as the pleasure ripples through her, taking great pride in the fact that he's causing such a response. His lips wrap around her nipple, and he feels her propel forward slightly with pleasure. Oliver's lips travel eagerly from the valley between her breasts to the soft skin of her abdomen, leaving wet kisses along the way.

Their heavy panting and moans fill the bedroom. Her fingers slip in and out of his mouth, mimicking the movements of their lower bodies. She grasps the headboard, altering the angle of her hips, pushing him into her even deeper. He can feel her split apart above him with her climax. He comes as well, bouncing his hips as she continues unraveling around him, his aggressive release catching up to hers. His voice whispers snippets of her name along with some select explicit phrases.

She collapses against him, spent and satisfied.

She releases the sheets and her quivering fingers touch his face with adoration.

"So I take it you're going to leave me like this for as long as possible?" he quips, his arms still secured to the bedframe.

She yawns sleepily and nods, returning her head to his chest. "Yeah." He sighs and she giggles softly, stroking his chest.

"That doesn't help," he informs her.

She smacks him lightly. "Well then shhhh."

"Oh I wouldn't want to get in the way of your cat nap while I lie here strapped to a bed in red fur handcuffs."

She sighs and rises up from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

She picks her clothes up off the floor. She knows he likes to watch her when she redresses, so she takes her time.

As she pulls the silk of her blouse over her shoulders, a shudder runs through her. The coolness of the fabric meets her heated skin, the material covering up the areas that he had just been caressing with his hands and his mouth.

She makes slow work of redressing, her eyes connecting with his. It's a silent language they speak. He watches the way she hides away the parts of herself that only he gets to see, the body he's so privileged to taste and the spirit he's blessed to touch. It only draws him to her more, and she knows it. Her eyes say it all. Her trust. Her unparalleled mischief. He knows he's in for a ride, and it's one he'll gladly take.

"I have a few things to do anyway."

She sees his astonished face when he realizes she has no intention of unlocking the cuffs.

"You're Green Arrow and you've gotten yourself out of how many situations?"

She finishes buttoning up her blouse and crawls over the bed to give him a kiss. He looks into her bright her green eyes as she smiles at him, caressing his face.

"Until next time?" she murmurs, placing a couple of brief, soft kisses on his chest.

"You are in so much fucking trouble."

She nods in affirmation and leans up to captures his lips again. "I _encourage_ it."

 

_The end!_

~o~o~

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** I really hope you enjoyed this little ficlet! This is a happy birthday fan fic for my dear friend, **Julie**. 
> 
> **Julie,**  
>  Happy birthday, sweetheart! I'm honored and proud of such a long lastingly beautiful, strong, and full-of-laughs friendship with you. You're the good stuff, and I'm so glad I get another year of great times with you. Much love from beneath the border!  
> \-- **Paradise**
> 
> I’d like to thank my beta person, **Juliette** , who so graciously turns my stories into English. Thank you also **Ashley** for spicing up the pieces that needed a little va-va-ving! Xoxoxo.


End file.
